Larmica Lee
Larmica Lee is a Greater Noble who is of the prestigious pure blood line of the Lee house, daughter of the Greater Noble Count Magnus Lee. In the 1985's OVA she was a young dhampir girl of the same family. The character originally has blonde hair, but in the anime, her name was changed to Ramika and she was given dark hair. Appearance She has golden hair and lapis-lazuli eyes, and wears dresses of medieval styling. Personality The daughter of Count Magnus Lee, Larmica holds great pride in her lineage as one of the Nobility. She is a vampire elitist, disapproving her father’s practice of taking mere humans as brides. This a common feeling shared in the Nobility. Though her movie version shares the same views as her Novel counter part, her being a Dhampir would be contradictory to the thoughts of being Pure Blood. When she finds out she is not this feeling is expressed in self hatred and lashing out at her Father refusing to accept it. History Larmica is the beautiful daughter of the Noble, Count Magnus Lee. She finds D in her way when she attempts to attack Doris because she refuses to let a human into her family and is all too willing to kill the bride before the wedding can take place. Enlisting the help of Garou, a werewolf retainer, who is defeated by D. Larmica was then showed mercy by D. Obstaining from killing her and lets her coach to go. She is seen later with her father, when D comes in their castle. When her father begins a mock to D because he protects the humans, it is her charm that brings him to offering D to he join them instead. He refuses saying "you have nothing else to say" before they could finish their entreaties. '' She is angered by him skirting her highest form of flattery she can give him cursing and throwing insults which leads to a confrontation between him and her father. In the battle between her father and D, Larmica pulls the handle unexpectedly and D falls through a big hole. In her infatuation with D, she declares that: When Dan is kidnapped, she stops the coach which carried Doris and Sam Ferringo soon after them setting out to find out where D is. It is reveled that Dr. Feringo was turned into a vampire himself and is then staked by Larmica when he attempts to feed on Doris against Magnus' orders. She attempts to kill Doris again but is stopped by Greco. Greco tries to kill Lamica but Doris stops him saying that Larmica hasn't done anything. Later, after Doris is captured for the wedding with father, he congratulates her and his servants, saying that with D dead he can continue and get married to Doris. Larmica reluctantly agrees. D shows up instead and the battle begins between them. Because she believes that the Lee family died, when her father chose a pointless, eternal life of nothing save drinking human blood she reverses the computer's safety circuits that control the castle and chooses to remain with in as it is destroyed. The answer D gives to her when she asks, Is that his name being D, as in Dracula? goes unheard as white powder rains down on the pair, leaving it a mystery to the reader. 's carriage]] 1985 OVA In the 1985's OVA she was a young dhampir girl, her name was changed to '''Ramika' and she was given dark hair. Daughter of the terrible vampire Count Magnus Lee, Lamika is haunted by the secret of its origins, never having known her mother and feeling very distant toward her father. Obsessed with the ideal of nobility and purity linked to vampire blood, Ramika will not tolerate a non-vampire to destroy the nature of her lineage. Ramika's road is blocked by D when she has become aware of the nature of the girl chosen by her father as a future wife, Doris, and seeks to end the woman to prevent this union. The vampire hunter now protects her. After a heated argument, where a battle ensues D forces Ramika to withdraw. The lady vampire has already been made clear the idea of what her father is capable of, but despite him bringing doubts to light of her state of being a dhampir she refuses to consider the possibility that she may not be "pure blood." After several attempts to discover the truth, Ramika eventually confront her father face to face in order to wrest the secret he insists on keeping. She discovers with horror that she is only a "half-blood", which she learns was just one of the many trivial unions of a vampire and a human girl, a lowly victim that he terms as one of his "wives". Having realized this, Ramika push to turn against her father and try to save Doris, which earned her to be sealed for an indefinite period with the destruction and imploding of the castle which she initiates. Powers and Abilities Lamika is a Greater Noble and as such has many strengths well beyond common vampires. Her pure blood line is one of the most prestigious in the Nobility and has inherited knowledge and secrets privy to it. In the movie she being a dhampir should have been able to walk in the daylight but this is never discussed in the movie. She also should have been given immunity to many vampire weaknesses which is common to dhampirs. Weaknesses Like most Greater Nobilty she has resistance to most vampire weaknesses in comparison to common vampires. In the Movie as a Dahmpir she should have been able to walk in the day light unhindered and been immune to most vampire weaknesses but she does not display this ability. It leaves the truth of her lineage in doubt. Equipment Trivia *The Japanese spelling of her name "Lami-ka" is "Ka-mila"(Carmilla) backwards. Gallery LarmicaAnimeDesign.jpg|1985 OVA Design File:Lamika_ramika.jpg File:Volume_one_prev._image.jpg Tumblr n0oxjzkBas1qgl9aho5 250.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Greater Noble